


Happiness is like a kiss. You must share it to enjoy it.

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Future, F/F, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future where everyone they love is dead, Lucy and Levy find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is like a kiss. You must share it to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title quote by Bernard Meltzer

_Electrifying_

The skin of her hands were rough with callouses, Lucy had noticed, when Levy had rested her fingers on top of hers; neither moved as Levy moved one of her fingers in a circular motion, making Lucy laugh softly smiling as she tried to ignore it. Her brown eyes moving to look at Levy who kept a calm expression as she also read, making no sound as her hand moved up and then started to trail a path with two of her fingers, from her hand to her arm and back down.

Lucy felt hyper aware of her surroundings, they were alone in her room, just quietly spending time together, but everything felt suffocating now like an overwhelming heat or electricity was forming in the room as she shifted closer to Levy who had moved her hand. Slowly Lucy moved her own resting hers on top of Levy’s but then clasping it and making Levy turn towards her.

“Lu-chan?” she blinked face flushed and eyes wide like she was surprised but a smile playing on her lips as she licked them causing Lucy’s eyes to focus there as she pushed her closer to her, chests touching.

“Your fault.” She breathed as she pushed her lips against Levy’s who eagerly returned it, her hands moving up and cupping Lucy’s face as she deepened the kiss and leaned back, making Lucy lay on top of her moving Lucy’s hands on her hips motioning for her to run her hands down Levy’s body, reaching her legs and slowly moving under her dress touching her thigh before moving back down causing Levy to groan, tightening her legs around Lucy’s hips.

The kiss broke and Lucy laid her forehead on Levy’s collarbone, both breathing heavily and deeply as Levy moved her hands up and down Lucy’s back and through her hair; she could feel her rough hands draw shapes on the skin of her back, it made her skin shiver.

“Do you have to go?” Levy spoke as one hand made it up to her shoulder, slowly rubbing it causing Lucy to gasp slightly as she looked up at her then. Levy’s scared face staring back at her with a blank expression and then closing her eyes. “I know the answer to that, always the same” she laughed “I know because I want you too but…” her eyes moved away and Lucy knew what she meant as she stared at her, because she felt the same for names that could never be said.

“Levy-chan”

She started to move up, making Lucy sit up as well; both kneeling on their legs, knees touching. Levy just smiled at her then, her hand moving to touch her face and Lucy couldn’t help but lean into the touch, eyes closed as she felt Levy come closer, her warm breath splaying across her face and her cracked lips softly and slowly touching her lips murmuring words between kisses that were only for her to hear.

The future, the past was unknown and needed to be changed, the feeling between them at that moment Lucy wanted and needed to feel. She wasn’t alone, not right now.

Spark of electricity that was all her own, rough hands only she knew.


End file.
